Sayuri Hanayori
Sayuri Hanayori 「花依 小百合, Hanayori Sayuri」 is a second lieutenant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of Guren's squad in the Moon Demon Company. While serving as a member of the Moon Demon Company, she is also an Army instructor for the training classes. Sayuri is a servant for the Ichinose Family. She is a main character in the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose - Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series. She is voiced in Japanese by Atsumi Tanezaki and in English by Skyler McIntosh. Appearance In the light novel, which was eight years before the manga, Sayuri had long hair and matching eyes of wheat color. She has a braid on the top of her head. In the manga, she has her hair pulled back and only has the right front part of her hair. She still wears the braid she had when she was younger. Wear the standard JIDA uniform with a skirt. Personality Sayuri, being a retainer of Guren, is very protective of him, often flocking around her master. She is shown to be very obedient of Guren, and even a bit shy, often stammering when she's left alone with him, or blush when Guren talks to her. She obeys his every command, such as when Guren ordered her to beat up Goshi. Sayuri is kind and cheerful, and that is shown when she teaches the class that Yu, Shinoa, Shiho, and Yoichi are in. She is very cheerful and optimistic, encouraging the students to work harder. Sayuri is shown to be quite perceptive at times, observing how Yu and his friends are much stronger than she is, when she was 16. She has a crush on Guren. Powers and Abilities As a retainer of Guren, Sayuri is an exceptionally good fighter at spell-casting and fighting. Although she cannot win against Seishirō, her skills are said to be on par with Mito and Shigure, both highly skilled fighters and spell-casters. Aside from her combat abilities, Sayuri excels as a cook since she was still a teenager. *'Anime': In the anime, Sayuri is shown to be more active. She appears to have good team work with Guren, the two fighting back to back and slicing down the vampires with ease. Her teamwork skills with the rest of Guren's squad also appears to be quite good, shown when she darts through Goshi's illusions to attack Crowley, or her synchronised movements with Shigure. She has also displayed some skills as a swordsman, using a sword in battle against the vampires while defending Guren's back. Spells Additionally, Sayuri can use talismans to ward off and resist overwhelming demonic power like the Black Demon Series. Furthermore, she can also use them while fighting head-to-head against vampires on the battlefield. Cursed Gear Kukuri「菊理 , Chrysanthemum reason」: A possession-type demon weapon from the Dakini series. It takes the form of two small knives. *In the anime, Sayuri instead wields a sword that is made up of talismans when manifested. Trivia *Sayuri 「小百合」 means "small lily." *According to fanbook 8.5: **Interests/Likes: Interests Becoming a newly wedded bride, delicious recipes Likes Guren. **Favorite food: What Guren wants to eat that day **What she looks for in the opposite sex: Lord Guren! Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes